<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home, At Last by unseasonedfluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162095">Home, At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseasonedfluff/pseuds/unseasonedfluff'>unseasonedfluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseasonedfluff/pseuds/unseasonedfluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in a hurry after he gets home from work. But why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home, At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He apparated home, tossing his overcoat off his right arm without looking. <br/>His house elf caught his coat while quickly saying, “Good evening, Master Draco! What would you like for dinner tonight?” <br/>“I won’t be needing dinner tonight, Mipsy, but thanks,” his voice trailed off as he was already halfway across the large study. Draco quit the study and beelined for the staircase. Taking the stairs three at a time, Draco pulled his tie loose and undid the top button of his shirt. As Draco was unbuttoning and rolling up the sleeves, he rounded the corner then took long, quick strides down the hall. Upon meeting his closed door, he turned the black knob with his right hand and pushed with his shoulder. The solid walnut door gave way and opened. Draco stepped in as the door started to close. Looking across the room he saw her. <br/>She was standing beside the bed habitually chewing on her bottom lip and too excited to sit. As Draco stepped into the room Hermione ran and jumped at him. And as always, Draco caught her. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her tight arse to steady her, she pressed her lips to his. Peck after peck she kissed his lips, his cheeks, his jawline, his nose. As Draco was peppered with kisses he smiled and held Hermione closer. He nipped at her neck and when she slightly recoiled from the bite he slid her down. She took this hint and untangled her legs, placing her feet on the floor. He took his left hand and placed it on the base of her head, pulling her in as he tilted his head down to meet hers. <br/>Draco’s forehead and nose met Hermione’s and he exhaled. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed softly. <br/>And he meant it. He hadn’t seen her for two bloody months. Hermione was often out on work business but this last stint was the longest they’d had to endure in their seven years together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>